Family Ties
by Aubrie1234
Summary: There are the nations, micronations, and the Ancient nations. It can even be said that different parts of the nations have personifications, such as their capitals. But what about the continents? Where are they? And how are they, the Ancients, Pangaea, and Freedom the key to saving a world descending into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Is he still sick?"

"Yeah. He's gotten worse, really..."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you want to steal some of Arthur's spellbooks."

"If it heals Father, then that's just fine with me." Juan had recently come back from his trip down to Isla Juana, the island nation he represented, only to meet Kanata and Mexico when he came back. Their father, Maska, had recently come down with a terrible cold, and unfortunately, Juan had to leave his sister and brother to care for their father while he was away.

Maska represented North America before the settlers came, and they guessed that he was sick because of all the disease brought in. However, unless they could somehow find a widespread cure, Maska was going to be sick for a long time and could possibly die!

That was one of the reasons Juan had left for his country. He was hoping for a cure to be found and the other Caribbean countries were worried about their father. Maska had given life to all of them: Kanata, Mexico, and the Caribbean. There was nothing to represent the new country, though. The new one called America. Some them wondered if that was another reason why their father was sick, that he might be tiring himself out trying to give life to a new personification. They weren't exactly sure how it worked, but there were many theories, basically.

"But how are we going to get to them?" Kanata asked. He was interrupted when Maska started giving a hacking cough. Quickly he and his siblings brought an iron pot to Maska's side, allowing the nation to turn and cough blood and the contents of his stomach into the pot. Maska's usually tanned skin gave away to a pale pallor and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. He blearily blinked his eyes, looking at them. His eyes were glossed with fever and confusion.

" _W-who-?_ " He spoke in a tongue that they shared, a mixture of all the known Native American ones. However, he then began coughing again.

" _It's us, Kanata, Mexico, and Juan!_ "

" _What?_ " He gave them another confused look, " _Do I...know you?_ " This worried them even more.

" _W-we're your children, your kids!_ " Mexico pleaded. Maska stared at them as if they were strangers. Then his eyes narrowed.

" _You're children of the settlers, aren't you? Get out!_ " He grabbed a thick stick beside his bed and swung it at them, where they dodged and ran. When they were out of the house and out of range, they cried.

"He didn't even recognize us!" Kanata wailed, returning to English. They spoke English whenever they weren't around Maska, taught to them by their 'big brothers.'

"We need to get those books!" Juan said, sniffing as he tried to wipe his tears away, "For Father!"

* * *

"Arthur won't miss these because Francis had them." Kanata said, putting down the stack of books. They were hiding out in a clearing in the woods and had gotten out all of Maska's magical equipment except for one. Maska would get even angrier at them if they went to retrieve his bow, so they left it behind.

"So we're just sending him away until we find a cure?" Mexico asked for assurance. Kanata nodded.

"All the poles are up!" Juan called. Whenever Maska preformed magic, he always made a circle by putting up several wooden poles with Native American items on the ends, such as dream catchers and the such. It was their closest replacement for Arthur's magical equipment.

"Okay," Kanata scanned the book he had found, "and if we want to make sure this works, all of us need to hold hands and speak at the same time." Mexico and Juan padded over, each grabbing one of Kanata's hands.

"What do we need to speak?" Mexico asked.

" _Patrem tuto nostros exportare_. It's Latin, I think. And we need to shout it."

"Got it." They held their hands tighter and began to chant the saying louder and louder, each time with more vigor. Slowly, the poles and the circle began to glow and shake until he became a great rumble and suddenly, a white light shot out of the circle. It flew into the air and sailed over their heads, heading to the cottage, where another rumble shook the ground. This shocked them out of their chant.

"Father!" They ran back to the cottage, going inside to find Maska's bed empty and the bow gone. They searched high and low around the house, but the man was gone.

"What have we done?!" Mexico fretted.

"If we bring him back, he'll just be sick again." Juan said.

"But-"

"He's right, Mexico." Kanata said, shaking his head, "Until things get better here, we can't bring him back." They went back to clear up the circle with heavy hearts, wondering if they had truly done the right thing.

* * *

Over the years, things didn't get better, but now there wasn't any sickness threatening to kill off their father, so they searched for the book to bring him back. However, Arthur had somehow gotten it back and when they searched for it, they couldn't find it. Afraid of what Arthur might do to Maska, they decided not to tell him and searched for the book on their own. And yet, after decades of searching, they weren't able to find it. They continued to, but their hope was waning.

Another thing was that they wondered if Maska had somehow been reborn as Alfred, but they knew it wasn't true. Alfred was too different from Maska for that to be possible and didn't wield a bow the way their father did. But since they knew they had been born, they wondered where Alfred had come from. It was a mystery that still bugged them to this day, adding to their resentment of the loud nation. Maska had been quiet and serious was just a bit of xenophobia, unlike the loud and friendly Alfred.

And yet, as the years passed, they slowly forgot what their father looked like until all they could remember was his bow and the tricks he could preform with it. He was amazing with it, able to do things no one else could do. That was his defining ability and so special that was probably why his children still remembered it, even if they didn't remember him.

However, Maska was about to make a reappearance, but in the strangest of ways, one that no one ever expected.

* * *

 _ **Notes for the story:**_

Patrem tuto nostros exportare = Transport our father to a safe place

 _ **Juan = Cuba**_

 _ **Kanata = Matthew = Canada**_

 _ **Mexico = Camila**_

 _ **Alfred = America**_

 _ **Arthur = England/Britain**_

 _ **Maska = ? = ?**_

 _ **I hope you like this! I bet you can either guess who Maska is or have no idea. I know who he is, but it won't be revealed until later. Anyway, read & review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Family Ties

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

The spell was wearing off, she knew. She knew it from the moment she woke up and left the cave system. So much had changed... How long had it been since she went to sleep? Last thing she remembered was giving birth to Maska, raising him for nearly three centuries to take care of his people, and then going to sleep. She was one of the first nations to sleep, along with her twin sister.

Going into town, she saw so many whites around and it angered her somewhat. This land was for her native people, and none of them were white. Did this hurt Maska in some way?! She hoped not! Glancing to the side, she found a language written on what seemed to be white skinned leather. She couldn't understand any of it except the numbers, which shocked her. 2017? She had been out for over 2,000 years!

 _My little boy, my son...Where are you? Please be safe..._

* * *

When he walked out of the cave system, he knew something was amiss. His connections to Detlef, Aquila, Hildr, Boudicca, and Aspasia were gone. That could only mean one thing, he was sad to admit: they were dead. But there were still two people he could feel a connection to: Ivan and Sadik. Sadik represented Anatolia, which must still have survived, and Ivan represented the Early Slavs. And yet, looking around him, he knew that they had to go by new country names now, as many things had obviously changed.

"I only hope I can find them." he whispered to himself, "Now if I only knew how..."

* * *

She felt better than she had in a long time when she left the caves. She breathed in the Asian air and felt the connections to her family across the land. There were Yao, Kiku, and Advik but also some unknowns. She frowned but felt that they had come out of Yao or the others somehow, yet were siblings and, in that sense, her children as well. She shrugged, deciding to treat them equally either way.

She was surprised at how long her sons had lasted, but was also proud. Yao still commanded China, Kiku commanded Japan, and Advik commanded Bharatvarsha. But it was hard to tell, as she saw how much had changed. The only way to know for sure would be to ask her sons, but first she had to find them.

* * *

She could feel that her twin had already awoken the second she stepped out of the cave and was glad she wasn't alone. She could also feel that her sons and daughters hadn't survived, like Mamani, but they must have had children, right? She felt saddened at her children's passing, but made it her mission to figure out how long she had been out, starting with searching for her grandchildren.

The question was, though, how was she supposed to find them when she had no idea what they looked like?

* * *

When he woke up and left the cave, he could instantly feel the connections to his sons, Jett and Noah. He could feel that they had survived for a very long time, but had changed. They certainly felt different than when he had gone to sleep. And yet, the landscape looked the same, so he wondered what had changed. The only way to find out would be to find them.

It was a good thing he was able to survive Australia before he went to sleep, so he could probably survive it again.

* * *

She was the only uninhabited nation in the world, so it made when she woke up that she couldn't feel anyone. And yet, she wanted to see her siblings. She hated being alone. The only problem was finding a way off of her frozen continent to see them. She was able to do it before, though, so she could surely do it again.

* * *

He was the second largest continent, but also physically the tallest. His population had been hurt in recent centuries, he noticed when he awoke. And his daughter, Adaeze, was gone. She was his only daughter, so he cared for her greatly. And yet, he felt other presences across Africa, allowing him to know that he had grandchildren. That made him happy, even if it was a sad type of happy.

They would also be able to tell him about the strange feeling he felt, that more had changed than he realized. But first he had to find them, somehow.

* * *

 _ **Notes for the story:**_

 _ **Detlef is a German name derived from the German words 'theud' (people) and 'leib' (heritage).**_

 _ **Aquila is an Ancient Roman name that means 'eagle' in Latin.**_

 _ **Hildr is the Old Norse version of Hilda and in legend was the name of a valkyrie.**_

 _ **Boudicca is derived from the Brythonic word 'boud,' which means victory.**_

 _ **Aspasia is derived from the Greek word**_ **ασπασιος** _ **(aspasios), which means 'welcome' or 'embrace.'**_

 _ **Anatolia (Asia Minor) was the ancient name for Turkey.**_

 _ **Mamani is an Incan name meaning 'resembling a falcon.'**_

 _ **Adaeze is an Igbo (Nigeria, Africa) name meaning 'king's daughter.'**_

 _ **Sadik = Turkey**_

 _ **Ivan = Russia = Early Slavs**_

 _ **Yao = China**_

 _ **Kiku = Japan**_

 _ **Advik = India = Bharatvarsha**_

 _ **Jett = Australia**_

 _ **Noah = New Zealand**_

 _ **Detlef = ?**_

 _ **Aquila = ?**_

 _ **Hildr = ?**_

 _ **Boudicca = ?**_

 _ **Aspasia = ?**_

 _ **Mamani = ?**_

 _ **Adaeze = ?**_

 _ **Sorry in advance if Oceania is wrong. Sometimes it's considered part of Asia (which it is in this story) and sometimes part of Australia.**_

 _ **Also, I know that Pangaea is a continent, but because people believe in it, then that means it's technically real, just like Prussia. That's also my definition of the continents: as long as people know they exist, then they are real and personified.**_

 _ **Now that that's all out of the way, sorry for the seriously short chapter, but please read & review! Can you guess who the seven are? I'm sure you can guess from the explanations of the names who those people are, and those are also my chosen names for them (except for Ivan, Yao, and Kiku, who are canon).**_


	3. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
